


Internet Challenges

by yellowpaintpots



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Charlie is a good boyfriend, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Internet Challenges, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Jess encourages Alex to try out some partner internet challenges on Charlie.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Internet Challenges

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: have you seen those couple challenges on tik tok? @/olsennchris does a lot of them with his boyfriend and i can just imagine alex doing those on charlie or vise versa. it’d be cute to see how they would react to those challenges
> 
> if you have any prompts you want me to write, send them to alex-standall-stgeorge on tumblr!!

**(7:32pm) Jess: I'm not saying you definitely should try some of these on Charlie but... If you do, I need to see the results!!**

Alex bites his lip as he sets up his phone on the nightstand while Charlie is distracted looking at his own phone. He takes a couple of seconds to consider what he's actually doing before sitting down on the bed and sighing. Charlie looks up and Alex almost breaks at the worried look in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Alex shrugs. "I feel like you could've been nicer to me today."

Charlie's eyes widen and he puts down his phone, turning to face Alex better. "Oh- Really? I'm sorry, come here." He opens his arms and motions for Alex to hug him.

Alex does. Of course he does. He buries his face in Charlie's neck and enjoys the feeling of Charlie's arms tight around him. It takes all of Alex's power not to break and spill to Charlie about the internet challenges, but that'd spoil the others he had planned.

* * *

Charlie is baking when Alex tries it again. He sits upon the counter, ignoring the look he gets in return. Charlie had long since given up telling him not to do that. Alex sets his phone down and rests his elbow on his knee, watching Charlie mix the cake batter he was working on.

"We should have a baby."

Charlie freezes. The hand that was once mixing goes still and Alex swears that Charlie stops breathing. It takes a couple of seconds for Charlie to come back to earth. He turns his head and looks at Alex with what Alex can only describe as confusion and love.

"A baby?" He asks.

Alex nods. "Yeah. We should have one."

Charlie's cheeks slowly turn pink and he laughs, speechless. He runs his fingers through his hair and walks the small distance over to Alex, standing between his legs. He cups Alex's face and gives him a small kiss.

"God... I'd love that, I really would. But not right now. In the future, definitely, of course- But we aren't ready for that right now, ok?"

Alex smiles and nods again, leaning in to give Charlie another kiss. "I'm ok with that."

He watches Charlie walk back over to the abandoned bowl of batter, grabbing the spoon to continue mixing it. He can't help the warm feeling he gets when he sees Charlie's expression. His heart skips when he hears Charlie whisper, "Holy shit... A _baby_ ," With the giddiest little grin on his face.

* * *

"Charlieee~" Alex near-whines, laying his head down in Charlie's lap while Charlie turns on the next episode of their show.

Charlie's hand is immediately in Alex's hair, gently stroking it. Alex smiles and leans into it, fighting off the urge to close his eyes. He stares up at Charlie and pouts when Charlie doesn't look down.

" _Charlieee_ ~" He repeats, a little louder.

Charlie looks down. "Yes?"

"Did you forget about today?"

Charlie bites his lip and thinks. Alex can almost see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to remember what he could've possibly forgotten. It takes him a minute or two to respond.

"No, I don't think so?" He says slowly as if he isn't quite sure of his answer. "Our three year was last week, it's not anyone's birthday, this date doesn't feel like it's one I'm supposed to remember." He continues petting Alex's hair as he continues. "But I'll still consider it a special day cause I'm with you, and that's always something to be happy about."

Alex blushes and scrunches up his face. "Shut up-"

"It's true!" Charlie grins. "I love spending time with you and seeing you smile. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The phone is back on the nightstand, the camera app open. He turns to Charlie and pouts, crossing his arms.

"You didn't give me many kisses today."

Charlie, just as he always did, immediately looks up, his full attention now on Alex. "Oh? Didn't I?" He says. Alex's heart skips a beat when he sees the look in Charlie's eyes. "I guess I'll have to fix that."

Alex doesn't get any time to react before Charlie is on him, peppering feather-light kisses all over Alex's cheeks. Alex bites his lip to hold back a giggle as the kisses move down towards his neck but stay just as soft. It tickles slightly and Alex squirms under Charlie's hold but makes no effort to get away.  
Charlie, unsatisfied with Alex's silence, pulls away with a small frown. "Nope, you can't just say that and then go all silent on me."

He shuffles back a little and Alex has a moment of confusion before Charlie ushes up his shirt and leans down, continuing his attack of kisses on Alex's stomach, ribs, and sides. Alex squirms more and finally breaks, spluttering and giggling and reaching down to playfully push Charlie's head away.  
Charlie finally pulls away again with a proud smile. He helps Alex sit back up and gives him one final, normal kiss.

"Is that better?" He asks.

Alex nods. "Much better."

* * *

"Do you ever regret dating me?" Alex asks as he clicks the record button on his phone, keeping it positioned as if he's just texting.

"Of course not," Charlie replies immediately. "I don't think I ever will. You've brought out the best in me and I feel like even if we did break up, I still wouldn't regret what we had."

Alex smiles but before he can speak again, Charlie continues.

"We disagree or even argue sometimes, but those things start discussions and they help us grow stronger as people and as a couple. You're a good person and you mean a lot to me. I genuinely believe that you're my soulmate, if those are real - Which I fully believe they are, by the way."

Alex lets out a laugh and wipes his eyes. "Of course you do."

Charlie notices the tears. "Did I say something wrong?"

"God no-" Alex says, setting his phone down before reaching out to hug Charlie. "No, I just- I love you so much."

"I love you too," Charlie says, kissing Alex's cheek. "And I always will."


End file.
